basketballfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
Georgetown University
Georgetown University is a private university in the United States. It is located in Georgetown, a neighborhood of Washington, D.C. It is both the oldest Roman Catholic and oldest Jesuit university in the United States, having been founded on January 23, 1789 by Archbishop John Carroll. It is a member institution of the Association of Jesuit Colleges and Universities. It is incorporated as The President and Directors of Georgetown College. The University Georgetown University is globally recognized for the strength of its academic programs. The university currently has 6,719 full-time and part-time undergraduate students, 4,193 full-time and part-time graduate students on the Main Campus, 1,992 students at the Law Center and 748 students in the School of Medicine as of 2005-06. The university employs approximately 1,166 full-time and 534 part-time faculty members across its three campuses. Competitiveness Georgetown's overall undergraduate acceptance rate as of 2006 was 22%, among the most selective of any university in the United States. The undergraduate schools maintain an Early Action admissions program. According to admissions fact sheets, applicants applying to Georgetown typically consider Boston College, the University of Chicago, the University of Notre Dame, College of William and Mary, Harvard University, the University of Pennsylvania, Duke University, Washington University in St. Louis, and the University of Virginia during their application and subsequent enrollment periods. The Princeton Review ranks Georgetown #15 on its "Toughest To Get Into" category and #20 for "Most Politically Active." It is ranked #23 (tied with the University of Virginia) among national universities by US News & World Report. Student organizations and media University-Funded Organizations Georgetown University has a large number of student organizations that cover a variety of interests: student government, club sports, organizations focused on media and publications, performing arts, religion and volunteerism and service. A current list can be found here on the university's website. Georgetown's societies include the nation's oldest debating club, the Philodemic Society. Georgetown University has three student-run newspapers. The Hoya is the university's oldest newspaper. It has been in print since 1920, and since 1987 has published twice weekly. The Georgetown Voice, founded in a split from the Hoya in 1969, is a weekly newsmagazine and The Georgetown Independentis a journal of news, commentary and the arts published monthly. The University also has a campus-wide television station, GUTV, and a radio station, WGTB. The campus newspapers and radio station have a long history of clashing with the administration. Independent Organizations In addition to student organizations and clubs, Georgetown University is also home to the largest student-run company in the nation, Students of Georgetown, Incorporated, also known as "The Corp" which does business in excess of $3 million a year. The Georgetown University Grilling Society (GUGS, pronounced "jugs"), formed in 2002, gained national attention after participating in a grilling competition televised on the Food Network. The Georgetown Academy is another student paper, though it is not affiliated with, or recognized by, the university. Its contributors and editors are primarily noted for their interest in traditionalism, conservatism, and the protection of Georgetown's Catholic identity. The Georgetown Heckler is an online comedy newspaper founded in 2003 by Georgetown students. In keeping with the school's Catholic identity, the school has discontinued the funding of certain student groups that compromise its Catholic values. In the 1980s, the University fought a protracted lawsuit to retain the ban on gay and lesbian student organizations. The suit was resolved when the court ruled that the university must allow the group to access campus facilities, but allowed the university the right to refuse recognition of the groups. In 1992, the school revoked the accreditation of a group known as "Hoyas for Choice." While the group no longer receives university funding, it is still allowed to operate. As Georgetown does not allow them to use the trademarked "Hoya" name, the organization is now known as "H*yas for Choice." Greek Life Georgetown University does not recognize the existence of fraternities, sororities, and secret societies among the student body. Georgetown's Student Affairs Policy specifically prohibits "2. Fraternities and sororities: single sex groups with ritualized, demeaning or secret membership practices, and specifically those organizations affiliated with the national Intrafraternity Council, Pan Hellenic Association, and Pan Hellenic Council. 3. Secret societies: groups that do not disclose their purpose, membership or activities, or whose purpose, membership or activities are discriminatory." from receiving access to university benefits. http://www.georgetown.edu/student-affairs/policies.html#EligibilityforBenefits Many students are not aware of their existence either, as fraternities and sororities enjoy only limited visibility. Fraternities with chapters active on campus are Delta Phi Epsilon (professional) (DPE), Alpha Epsilon Pi (affiliated with campus Hillel), and the Georgetown University Sigep Colony (the Georgetown Sigma Phi Epsilon SEC chapter became the first social fraternity at the university). There are also a number of minority interest fraternities chartered at other unversities that have membership on campus. African American interest: Kappa Alpha Psi (American University), Alpha Phi Alpha (American University), Phi Beta Sigma (Howard American University). Latino interest: Lambda Upsilon Lambda (chapter jointly founded at Georgetown, George Washington, and American Universities). Co-ed fraternities at Georgetown include the business fraternity Delta Sigma Pi (charter revoked 2006), Alpha Kappa Psi Professional Business Fraternity, and Alpha Phi Omega (APO). Of these fraternities, Alpha Phi Omega is the only fraternity recognized and given funding by the university, as it is seen as a service organization. http://www.georgetown.edu/home/student_organizations.html Sororities also play a role in campus life. Some sororities present are Delta Phi Epsilon Foreign Service Sorority, and Lambda Pi Chi (American University) Latina interest, Delta Sigma Theta (Howard University) African American interest and Alpha Kappa Alpha (Howard University) African American interest. Alumni For a comprehensive list of alumni, see the list of notable Georgetown University alumni. Besides numerous members of the United States Congress and the senior diplomatic corps, several Heads of state (including Bill Clinton, a former President of the United States) are alumni of the university and Georgetown graduates have served at the head of such diverse and important institutions as the AFL-CIO, the United States Marine Corps, the Central Intelligence Agency, theNational Football League, the University of Illinois, the Catholic Archdiocese of New York, Texas A&M University, the American Medical Association, the Internal Revenue Service, the Massachusetts Institute of Technology, the Conservative Party of Canada, the United States Navy and the Peace Corps. Major corporations run by graduates include Citigroup, Investor AB and Lucent Technologies. Major regulatory bodies such as the Federal Communications Commission and the Public Company Accounting Oversight Board have had G.U. alumni at the helm in recent years. In any election cycle, a number of state governors will, generally, hold Georgetown degrees (Indiana and New Hampshire elected graduates in 2004, and graduates stood for election in Alabama, Pennsylvania and New Jersey in the immediate prior cycles). In the international military arena, both the current head of the U.S. Multinational Force in Iraq and the Supreme Commander of NATO are alumni from Georgetown's School of Foreign Service. In law, both the Solicitor General of the United States and a current Associate Justice of the US Supreme Court received their undergraduate degrees at Georgetown. Two of the fifteen most powerful women in the world as rated by Forbes magazine in 2005, (Gloria Macapagal-Arroyo, the President of the Philippines, and Patricia Russo, the Chair of Lucent Technologies) are alumnae of the university. Campus Georgetown University is situated on an area of higher elevation above the Potomac River, overlooking Washington, DC and northern Virginia. The campus incorporates ivy-covered buildings, fountains, a cemetery, large clusters of flowers, groves of mature trees, and open quadrangles. The Main Campus, primary center of Georgetown student life and intellectual activity, is just over 100 acres (400,000 m²) in size. The University counts over 58 buildings, student residences capable of accommodating approximately 80% of the student body, and various athletic facilities. In late 2003, the Southwest Quadrangle Project was completed. This project brought a new 784-bed student dorm, an expansive cafeteria, an underground parking facility, and new Jesuit Residence to the campus. The school's first performing arts center was completed in November 2005, while longer-term projects include a self-contained Business School campus, the construction of a unified sciences center, and expanded athletic facilities. The Main Campus's main library is Lauinger Library, named after an alumnus killed during service in the Vietnam War. Riggs Library dates from the nineteenth century, and was once the institution's primary library, but is now devoted primarily to archival historical materials and as a setting for formal university functions. , McDonough Hall, and Gewirz Student Center.]] The Main Campus is approximately two miles from the White House, and four miles from the United States Capitol building. The main gates, known as the Healy Gates, are located at the intersection of 37th and O Streets, NW. A majority of undergraduates live on campus in several dormitories and apartment complexes, though a minority lives off-campus in the surrounding neighborhoods—Georgetown to the east and Burleith to the north—and a few reside further away. As of fall 2004, a limited number of dormitory rooms were available for graduate students, but most still reside off campus. The Medical School is located on a property adjacent to the northwestern part of the Main Campus on Reservoir Road. All students in the Medical School live off-campus, most in the surrounding neighborhoods, with some in Dupont Circle and elsewhere through Washington DC and environs. The Law Center is located in downtown DC on New Jersey Avenue, near Union Station. Some first-year students at the Law Center live in the one on-campus dormitory. Most second-year and third-year students, as well as some first-year students, live off-campus. As there is little housing near the Law Center, most are spread throughout the Washington metropolitan area. History The founding date is the subject of some controversy, as construction on the buildings began in 1788, the first student was admitted in 1791, and classes commenced in early 1792. The official date of 23 January 1789 is when the Jesuit order acquired the title to the land that became the core of the campus. Interestingly, the Jesuit religious order was under prohibition or suppression during the period of Georgetown's founding, and was restored only in the early 19th century. The main campus's location was briefly in Montgomery County, Maryland before the Georgetown area, including the campus, was absorbed into the District of Columbia in 1790 (See History of Washington, D.C. and Georgetown, Washington, DC). The Georgetown Seal is an anachronism in this respect, with the Latin around it "Collegium Georgiopolitanum ad ripas Potomaci in Marylandia" or, for non-Latin scholars, "The College of Georgetown on the shores of the Potomac in Maryland." amid the autumn foliage]] Georgetown College suffered from continual financial difficulties during its early years, but was bolstered when it received a federal charter in 1815. The Medical School was founded in 1850, and the Law Department (now Law Center) in 1870. The school nearly collapsed during the U.S. Civil War, as most of the students left to fight for both sides. After the war, Georgetown's Crew Team adopted blue and gray as its colors to signify unity between its rowers from the North and those from the South. They subsequently became the official school colors. The school did not begin to recover until the presidency of Reverend Patrick Healy, S.J. (1868-1878), the first acknowledged African-American to head an American university. Healy is the son of a former Irish soldier and his mulatto slave wife, Healy is less than one quarter African, but is nonetheless championed as an unsung hero of the Civil Rights movement, despite having attempted to obfuscate his ethnicity. Healy is credited with reforming the undergraduate curriculum and the Medical and Law programs, as well as creating the Alumni Association. In addition to the liberal arts division, now known as the Georgetown College, Georgetown University has eight other divisions. The undergraduate School of Nursing was founded in 1903 and was combined with a graduate nursing program and a Health Studies Track to form the School of Nursing and Health Studies. The School of Foreign Service (SFS) was founded in 1919 by Father Walsh in response to the need for institutions to train American youth for leadership in foreign commerce and diplomacy. The School of Languages and Linguistics (now the Faculty of Languages and Linguistics within Georgetown College) was organized in 1949. The School of Business Administration was created out of the SFS in 1955. It was renamed for Robert E. McDonough in 1999 and is now the McDonough School of Business offering both undergraduate and MBA degrees. The graduate programs are the Graduate School of Arts and Sciences, the Law Center, the School of Medicine, the School of Continuing Studies, and the Center for Professional Development. In December 2003, Georgetown completed its Third Century Campaign, joining only a handful of universities worldwide to raise at least $1 billion for financial aid, academic chair endowment, and new capital projects. Academics Bachelors, master's, and doctoral programs are offered through Georgetown College, the Graduate School of Arts and Sciences, the Robert Emmett McDonough School of Business, the Edmund A. Walsh School of Foreign Service, the Law Center, the School of Medicine, the School of Nursing and Health Studies, the School of Continuing Studies, and the Center for Professional Development. Majors and certificates Georgetown University offers undergraduate degrees in 48 different majors in the four undergraduate schools, as well as offering opportunities for students to design their own individualized courses of study. All majors in the College are currently open to students in the College and the School of Business as minors, as are certain other fields, including Catholic Studies, Culture and Politics, Environmental Studies, Justice and Peace Studies, Medieval Studies, Social and Political Thought and Women's Studies. Students in the College and School of Foreign Service may complete certificate programs in African Studies, Arab Studies, Asian Studies, Australian and New Zealand Studies, European Studies, International Business Diplomacy (SFS only), Justice & Peace Studies (SFS only), Latin American Studies, Medieval Studies (SFS only), Muslim-Christian Understanding, Russian, Eurasian and East European Studies, Science, Technology and International Affairs (College only), Social and Political Thought (SFS only) and Women's Studies (SFS only). Georgetown College - Bachelor of Arts * American Studies * Anthropology * Arabic * Art, Music & Theater * Chinese * Classics * Comparative Literature * Computer Science (created in 2005) * Economics * English * French * German * Government * History * Interdisciplinary Studies * Italian * Japanese * Linguistics * Mathematics * Philosophy * Physics * Political Economy * Portuguese * Psychology * Russian * Sociology * Spanish * Theology Georgetown College - Bachelor of Science * Biology * Biochemistry * Chemistry * Computer Science * Mathematics * Physics Walsh School of Foreign Service * Culture and Politics http://data.georgetown.edu/sfs/bsfs/majors/culp * International Economics http://data.georgetown.edu/sfs/bsfs/majors/ieco * International History http://data.georgetown.edu/sfs/bsfs/majors/ihis * International Political Economy http://data.georgetown.edu/sfs/bsfs/majors/ipec * International Politics http://data.georgetown.edu/sfs/bsfs/majors/ipol * Regional and Comparative Studies http://data.georgetown.edu/sfs/bsfs/majors/rcst * Science, Technology and International Affairs (STIA) http://data.georgetown.edu/sfs/bsfs/majors/stia The SFS grants the Bachelor of Science in Foreign Service to undergraduate students. Graduate students can pursue six interdisciplinary graduate programs: four regional studies programs as well as the Master of Science in Foreign Service and the Security Studies Program. The regional studies programs include Arab Studies (MAA), German & European Studies (MAGES), Latin American Studies (CLAS), and Russian & East European Studies (REES). The STIA program is the first of its kind. Harvard and Georgia Tech, among others, now have STIA programs as well. In 2005 the SFS joined four other U.S. universities in opening a campus in Education City in Doha, Qatar. All costs for the development of this campus are paid for by the non-profit Qatar Foundation. The requirements for the Bachelor of Science in Foreign Service degree are the same as those of the Washington campus. The only major available will be International Politics. Classes will start in August 2005 with 25 students. Enrollment will expand to 100 within four years. McDonough School of Business Offering unparalleled access to the world's business, policy and thought leaders, Georgetown University's Robert Emmett McDonough School of Business ("MSB") is committed to developing leaders capable of making complex business decisions in a global environment and who are dedicated to serving their companies, society and humanity. The McDonough School's undergraduate, MBA, executive education and International Executive MBA programs provide solid grounding in all the core management disciplines, with an emphasis on the global, ethical and political environment of business. Several academic themes distinguish the McDonough School of Business and give the school a special identity among managers and academicians, including international and intercultural dimensions of the marketplace, the importance of written and oral communication, and interpersonal effectiveness in organizations. The McDonough School core courses in the traditional disciplines of accounting, finance, marketing, management, and the decision sciences support these themes. Additionally these themes are supported by the McDonough School's strong support of a minor concentration in one of the nearly 50 liberal arts disciplines. Undergraduate concentrations include: * Accounting * Finance * International Business * Management * Marketing * Operations and Information Management Graduate work offered by the school includes: *MBA: The Georgetown MBA Program is a general management program oriented toward those with liberal arts, science, or technical undergraduate degrees. The Program is a two-year, full-time program without majors or concentrations. *MBA EP: The MBA evening program (EP) is targeted towards the working professional who is likely to possess a deeper work experience than the typical full-time student. It is taught by the same faculty as the full-time MBA Program, and covers the same academic content. *IEMBA: The International Executive MBA (IEMBA) program provides experienced professionals with the tools needed to succeed in today's global business environment. The IEMBA every-other-weekend class structure means students can stay on the job, immediately putting their new knowledge to work. *EML: The Executive Master's in Leadership (EML) degree is a distinctive program that focuses on the passion, purpose, and practical skills necessary for effective leadership. The Master's program analyzes leadership as a set of skills on three different levels of analysis: individual, interpersonal, and institutional. School of Nursing and Health Studies * Nursing * Health Studies ***Human Science ***International Health ***Health Care Management Policy Since its founding, the Georgetown University School of Nursing and Health Studies(NHS) has been at the forefront of education in the health care field, offering many programs unique to America's elite institutions. Offering undergraduate and graduate programs in nursing and the health sciences, graduates are prepared to enter the complex fields of medicine, nursing, law, health policy, and health systems administration. Undergraduates may pursue study leading to the degrees of Bachelor of Science in Nursing or the Bachelor of Science in Health Studies. The BSN degree prepares students for examination for licensure as a professional nurse. The Bachelor of Science in Health Studies degree program currently offers three tracks: Human Science, International Health, and Health Care Management Policy. The School of Nursing and Health Studies also offers: a Baccalaureate Program for RNs, Second Degree BSN Program, a Certificate in International Health for Nursing Majors, and a Certificate in Population Health. Undergraduates have various opportunities to study abroad to put their various fields into practice. Graduate fields of study include: Acute and Critical Care Clinical Nurse Specialist, Acute Care Nurse Practitioner, Direct Entry to Advanced Practice, Family Nurse Practitioner, Nurse Anesthesia, Nurse Midwifery, Post-Masters Nursing Programs, and a Master of Science in Health Systems Administration. Faculty The Georgetown University faculty includes a number of notable former political and business leaders, most of whom teach on a part-time basis. These include former USAID Administrator Andrew Natsios, former-CIA director George Tenet, former National Security Advisor Anthony Lake, former Secretary of State Madeleine Albright, former US Senator and Senate Democratic Leader Tom Daschle, Ambassador Jeane Kirkpatrick, former Ambassador-at-Large Robert L. Gallucci, former Prime Minister of Spain Jose Maria Aznar, and former President of Poland Aleksander Kwasniewski. In December 2005, professor Patricia King of the Georgetown University Law Center was elected to the Harvard Corporation. Sports Georgetown Hoyas The school's sports teams are called "the Hoyas". Many years ago, students well-versed in the classical languages invented the mixed Greek and Latin chant of "hoya saxa", translating roughly as "what (or such) rocks!" When The Hoya newspaper was founded in 1920, writers soon began a successful campaign to formally change the team names from "the Hilltoppers" to "the Hoyas". The mascot of Georgetown athletics programs is "Jack the Bulldog". The teams participate in the NCAA's Division I. Georgetown competes in the Big East Conference in virtually every NCAA sport, though the football team competes in the Division I-AA Patriot League. The Men's Basketball team, the most successful and well-known sports program at the university, won the NCAA championship in 1984 under coach John Thompson. The current coach is his son, John Thompson III. In 2006, basketball team reached the Sweet Sixteen in the NCAA tournament and was ranked in national polls for the first time since 2001. Trivia * Georgetown students, in 1798, were required to bring six shirts, six pair of stockings, six pocket-handkerchiefs, four cravats, four towels, one hat, and three pairs of shoes with them to campus. * The Philodemic Debate Society was founded in 1830 and was the first collegiate debate society in the nation. * Georgetown's Observatory, completed in 1844, was used in 1846 to determine the latitude and longitude of Washington, D.C., and was the first such calculation for the nation’s capital. * Georgetown's first intercollegiate men's basketball team was formed in 1907; the team played its first game February 9, 1907, defeating the University of Virginia by a score of 22-11. * Georgetown University was the first college in the United States to appoint a full time Muslim chaplain, Imam Yahya Hendi, who delivered a prayer at the 2004 Democratic National Convention. Georgetown in fiction * In the movie National Treasure, Benjamin "Ben" Gates (played by Nicolas Cage) is said to have a degree in American History from Georgetown. * The 1973 horror film The Exorcist was set and filmed in Georgetown. It was based on a novel by William Peter Blatty, who received an English degree from Georgetown in 1950. Blatty wrote the script in a room in Holy Trinity Church's school, a Catholic parish adjacent to Georgetown University. * The 1985 "Brat Pack" movie St. Elmo's Fire revolved around a group of students who had just graduated from Georgetown. The bar that much of the film takes place in is based on The Tombs, a bar and restaurant known for its large student clientele, located one block from Georgetown's front gates. * In the NBC television series The West Wing, President Bartlet's daughter Zoey attended Georgetown. In the show's fourth season, an episode entitled "Commencement" was filmed on campus, with current Georgetown students used as extras. * In The Girl Next Door, one of the main character's (Matthew) goals is to get into Georgetown. * In Save the Last Dance, one of the main character's (Derek) goals is to get into Georgetown. * In Above the Rim, the main character, Kyle-Lee, hopes to get a scholarship to play basketball at Georgetown. * A second season sub-plotline of The Sopranos concerns Meadow Soprano's ambition to gain acceptance to Georgetown, and her mother Carmela's machinations on her behalf. Rumor has it that the school denied the show permission to film on campus, leading to a somewhat abrupt switch of college choice to Columbia. * In Election, the main character, Tracey Flick (played by Reese Witherspoon), ends up at Georgetown. * In 24 (TV series), one of the main characters, President David Palmer (character) attended Georgetown where he played on the basketball team. Famous people at Georgetown * John Carroll, S.J., founder of Georgetown University, was the first Catholic bishop in United States and is the namesake of fellow Jesuit institution John Carroll University in University Heights, Ohio. * In August 1797, U.S. President George Washington visited the campus and addressed students from the porch of Old North. * U.S. President Abraham Lincoln visited the campus in May 1861 to review the 1,400 Civil War troops stationed in temporary quarters on campus. * U.S. President Lyndon Baines Johnson attended Georgetown University Law Center for several months in 1934 before dropping out. Another well known Georgetown University Law Center dropout is Secretary of Defense Donald Rumsfeld, who dropped out in 1957. * U.S. President Bill Clinton, class of 1968, was elected Freshman and Sophomore Class president, but lost his bid for student body president. * Former Secretary of State and Nobel Prize winner Henry Kissinger taught a seminar in the Edmund A. Walsh School of Foreign Service for several years in the late 1970's. External links *Georgetown University official site *official athletics website *Georgetown University Alumni Association Academic departments *Georgetown College *Edmund A. Walsh School of Foreign Service *Robert E. McDonough School of Business *School of Nursing and Health Studies *Georgetown University School of Medicine *Georgetown University Law Center *Georgetown University Graduate School of Arts & Sciences Student organizations *Georgetown University Alumni & Student Federal Credit Union *Delta Phi Epsilon Professional Foreign Service Fraternity *Georgetown University SigEp Colony *Georgetown University Astronomical Society *Georgetown University Grilling Society (GUGS) *Georgetown University College Democrats *[http://www.thehoya.com/ The Hoya] - Oldest student newspaper *[http://www.georgetownvoice.com/ The Georgetown Voice] - second oldest student newspaper *Georgetown Solidarity Committee - A student group concerned with labor issues *[http://www.thegeorgetownindependent.com/ The Georgetown Independent] *Collegiate Forum, the first international student-run policy center *The Georgetown Chimes, a male [[barbershop quartet] and a capella singing group] *[http://www.georgetown.edu/organizations/phantoms/ The Georgetown Phantoms (co-ed a capella group)] *Georgetown University Television (GUTV) *Georgetown University Ballroom Dance Team References *http://www.newadvent.org/cathen/06458a.htm *http://traditions.georgetown.edu Category:1789 establishments Category:Universities and colleges in Washington, DC * Category:Schools of Medicine in the United States Category:Middle States Association of Colleges and Schools G Category:Jesuit universities and colleges in the United States Category:Roman Catholic universities and colleges in the United States Category:Nursing schools in the United States Category:Educational institutions established in the 18th century ar:جامعة جورجتاون de:Georgetown University es:Universidad de Georgetown fr:Université de Georgetown he:אוניברסיטת ג'ורג'טאון nl:Universiteit van Georgetown ja:ジョージタウン大学 pl:Uniwersytet Georgetown zh:乔治城大学